Kiss with a fist
by a-lunatica
Summary: Draco y Harry son ladrones internacionales. Quienes están ridículamente enamorados el uno del otro. Hay cactus, declaraciones sin sentido y armas de fuego escondidas por doquier. Drarry AU escrito para el Drarrython 2012.


Título: Kiss with a fist  
Beta: caribelleih  
Disclaimer: Todo de JK, esto es sin fines de lucro.  
Notas: Un poco de crack, armas de fuego y violencia. No me hago responsable de nada. El título es de una canción de Florence and the Machine.  
Resumen: Draco y Harry son ladrones internacionales. Quienes están ridículamente enamorados el uno del otro. Hay cactus, declaraciones sin sentido y armas de fuego escondidas por doquier.

Kiss with a fist

1.  
Harry pestañeó un par de veces cuando las líneas del plano que estaba analizando comenzaron a moverse. Llevaba muchas horas sin dormir y el cansancio ya le estaba pasando la cuenta.

Aún no llegaba nadie a la bodega que ocupaban como punto de reunión, así que en contra de toda la paranoia que su compañero a veces le contagiaba, Harry se apoyó en la mesa y cerró los ojos para dormir aunque fuera unos minutos antes de que comenzaran a detallar la misión.

―Si me hubieses dicho que el famoso Potter estaba dentro del equipo, no habría aceptado esta misión, Pansy ―dijo una voz que Harry conocía perfectamente, pero que estaba muy fuera de lugar.

Harry abrió los ojos y se sentó correctamente en la silla antes de mirar a los recién llegados. Se frotó un par de veces la cara y se colocó los lentes para enfocar.

―Cuando estés rogando por alguien que te salve el culo veremos si opinas lo mismo ―respondió Harry, levantándose de su silla y enfrentando a Draco, el desconcierto escrito en su rostro.

―¿A un vago como tú, _Potter_? ―replicó Draco, alzando una ceja y sonriendo de medio lado. Harry sabía que era su pose de provocación.

―Blaise me dijo que ustedes se llevaban mal, pero no decir eso es subestimarlos ―interrumpió Pansy, caminando en medio de ellos y separándolos con las manos―, tenemos un plan que trazar, guarden toda esa tensión para más tarde ―agregó, sonriendo cómplice antes de caminar hacia la parte trasera del lugar.

―Debería exigir un porcentaje más alto por tolerar a este idiota ―dijo Harry medio en broma, volviendo la atención hacia su escritorio.

―Deberían pagarme a mí tan solo por soportar tu existencia ―replicó Draco sonriéndole. Una vez que Pansy estuvo lejos, la sonrisa irónica de Draco cambió a una de verdad.

―¿Por qué no dijiste que vendrías? ―preguntó Harry sin levantar la cabeza de sus planos.

―¿Me estás controlando ahora? ―preguntó Draco, caminando hacia el escritorio frente al de Harry.

―Sabes que no me refiero a eso ―dijo Harry, con tono ligero―, me alegro de verte.

―Lo mismo digo, Potter ―respondió Draco cuando Alex, el experto en computación, entró al lugar―, lo mismo digo.

Harry nunca había trabajado con aquel hombre, pero Pansy era conocida por desconfiar de todo y de todos, así que Harry no estaba muy preocupado al respecto. Draco, por otro lado, era la persona más paranoica con quien Harry había trabajado.

―Haz tu trabajo Potty-Potter ―dice Draco en voz alta antes de abrir su portatil y comenzar a trabajar.

Harry disimuló su sonrisa volviendo a mirar hacia los planos.

Cuando Harry terminó de revisar los planos y las entradas, y cuando ya tenía una idea clara de cómo irrumpirían en el lugar, decidió que no le importaba nada más y se echó sobre la mesa a dormir. Cuando despertó, un vaso con café estaba frente a él. Harry buscó a Draco con la mirada pero no había señales de él; entonces levantó la taza y buscó por instinto el papel que seguramente estaría debajo: "Come algo y ve al hotel, Harry, no queremos que te quedes dormido en medio de la misión."

Harry se levantó de la silla, tomó el vaso y salió de la bodega con una sonrisa en el rostro.

―Al fin nos honras con tu presencia, Potter ―dijo Draco, abriendo la puerta para que Harry entrara. Había dormido buena parte de la mañana y volvía a la reunión citada a las tres de las tarde.

Harry sonrió. Una de las mejores cosas de trabajar con Draco era este juego que se permitían.

―Llevo más días trabajando en esta misión que tú, Malfoy ―respondió Harry. Blaise, Pansy, Alex y un par personas que Harry no había visto antes estaban sentados en el centro del lugar, mirando hacia ellos―, así que no me toques las pelotas ―replicó.

―Te dije que era mala idea juntar a esos dos ―comentó Blaise, siguiendo a Harry con la vista.

―Malfoy no es nada que no pueda manejar ―dijo Harry, tomando asiento.

―Y yo que pensaba que la rivalidad entre ustedes era un mito ―dijo una de las mujeres que Harry no había visto antes―. Hanna ―se presentó.

―Es nuestra planificadora.

―Ya tengo lista la ruta de entrada al edificio ―dijo Harry, ignorando cuando Draco rodó los ojos―. Hay un circuito cerrado de cámaras, cinco en ese nivel, una en cada piso al subir por las escaleras de emergencia, que creo es la mejor opción. En el piso mismo la única solución es bloquear la señal por los segundos que demores en hackear la puerta o―

―Bloquear la señal es sospechoso, congelar imágenes es más seguro.

―Gracias por tu aporte, Malfoy ―dijo Harry mirándolo exasperado.

―Cuando quieras, Potter ―respondió Draco, sonriéndole.

―Como decía, bloqueamos las cámaras de seguridad del décimo piso, las de las escaleras tienen puntos muertos, así que será fácil evadirlas― Draco abrió la boca para decir algo y Harry se apresuró en agregar: ―Pensar en intervenir las cámaras de diez pisos es una pérdida de tiempo, Malfoy.

―Ahora adivinas los pensamientos ―replicó Draco, anotando algo en su libretita. Harry sabía que sólo estaba dibujando círculos.

―¿Es en serio? ―exclamó Pansy, y ambos la miraron asombrados, al menos Harry había olvidado que no estaban solos.

―De acuerdo ―intervino Blaise, Hanna y Alex sólo sonreían, no acostumbrados a trabajar con ellos―. Sigamos con el plan, Potter.

2.

―Buenos días ―dijo Draco abriendo la puerta del departamento que Harry tenía en Zurich.

El interior era un desastre, Harry tenía planos en el piso de la sala de estar y la mesa de la cocina repleta de armas.

―Lo siento ―se disculpó Harry desde el suelo, sin siquiera mirar a Draco, concentrado completamente en un plano, como si tuviera la solución a todos los problemas que tenían.

―Harry ―comenzó Draco, dejando su maletín en la entrada. Se quitó el abrigo y lo colgó detrás de la puerta―. ¿Qué estás haciendo? ―preguntó, fijándose en que todas las armas que estaban sobre la mesita habían sido limpiadas, desarmadas y vueltas a ensamblar.

―Miller es un hijo de puta ―dijo Harry como toda respuesta. Se levantó del suelo y caminó sobre los planos, hacia Draco―. Hola ―dijo, y esta vez su tono de voz era suave, aunque se notaba cansado.

―Asumo que el trabajo fue mal ―dijo Draco, colocando una mano en la baja espalda de Harry, debajo de su camiseta.

―Si lo pones en palabras bonitas, sí ―respondió Harry, inclinándose hacia Draco, para besarlo en los labios―. ¿Qué tal está tu madre? ―preguntó, luego de unos momentos. Tomó a Draco de una mano y fueron al sillón que por milagro estaba libre.

―Dice que la próxima vez que no la visite en cinco meses, cumplirá su amenaza de hablarte de mi vergonzosa infancia ―dijo Draco dejándose caer sobre Harry. Se quedaron un rato en silencio, Harry acariciando lentamente el cabello de Draco, ambos disfrutando de la burbuja de tranquilidad que se creaba cuando estaban juntos y en relativa seguridad.

―Miller nos vendió a los rusos ―comentó Harry, rompiendo el silencio―. James Evans ―una de sus tantas falsas identidades― ya no existe, por cierto.

―Oh ―murmuró Draco, sabía que ese era uno de sus pasaportes favoritos, inspirado irresponsablemente en el nombre de sus padres.

―Yeah ―dijo Harry, luego suspiró y besó el cabello de Draco, acercándolo más a él―. ¿Tienes algún contacto en Zurich? Necesitamos balas.

3.

Todo comenzó casi por casualidad.

Harry solía trabajar con Nott y Dean cuando un día los llamaron para una misión que necesitaba otro ladrón (además de Nott).

―No sé si sea buena idea ―había dicho Dean cuando Nott dijo que deberían llamar a Malfoy.

―Tiene buena reputación ―había dicho Harry, porque eso era lo que había escuchado por ahí, aquellos eran los rumores.

―Lo odiarás ―dijo Dean.

―Es el mejor ―dijo Nott, al mismo tiempo.

Llamaron a Malfoy. Quien era un engreído, un snob y un ridículamente atractivo hombre inglés, como Harry, pero ino/i como Harry, como dejó en claro.

Se llevaron mal de inmediato. Pero trabajaron bien, como si se conocieran desde siempre.

Draco entendía todas las señas de Harry, y bajo peligro parecían tener las mismas ideas, porque a la cuenta de tres todo quedaba solucionado.

Las discusiones entre ellos, eso sí, comenzaron a ser épicas y el rumor de su rivalidad se había difundido por todo el mundillo donde eran conocidos.

Si querías al mejor equipo en entrada/robo, pues te armabas de paciencia y te preparabas para soportar horas de peleas idiotas entre dos ladrones internacionales que actuaban como niños chicos.

4.

Draco estaba leyendo el periódico cuando uno de los vidrios de la sala explotó.

―¿Estás bien! ―gritó Harry desde la cocina. Draco se había protegido detrás de la mesa casi de inmediato.

―Sí, ¿armas? ―preguntó, cuando se escucharon pasos dentro de la casa.

Harry tardó unos segundos antes de aparecer a su lado, le pasó un arma (que Draco suponía era la que escondía detrás de los cubiertos) y sostuvo otra (que sin duda era la que estaba en la caja de cereales).

―¿Tuyos o míos? ―preguntó Harry, quitándole el seguro al arma y caminando en codos y rodillas para asomarse por el borde de la mesa y ver quiénes eran.

―Mi último trabajo fue limpio ―dijo Draco.

―Los hombres de Milles, entonces ―dijo Harry―. Te juro que si lo veo lo mato, Draco ―siguió Harry, preparándose para salir de su escondite en cualquier momento―. Estamos de vacaciones―continuó reclamando―, en el maldito Londres ―los pasos se escucharon más y más cerca―. Con este maldito clima y en nuestra maldita casa.

Justo en ese momento, Harry se puso de pie y el sonido de balas inundó el lugar. Draco bufó antes de levantarse y comenzar a disparar también.

Si Harry no fuera tan impulsivo y lo dejara tomar el control de la situación más seguido, habrían salido por la puerta trasera y listo. Pero no, ahí estaban enfrentándose a un ejército de no sabían qué cosa, en plena desventaja, y destrozando la casa que tenían en Londres, más encima.

―Derecha ―dijo Harry, golpeando a un hombre en la cara y disparándole a otro en la rodilla. Harry nunca luchaba a matar, porque eso iba mucho más lejos que ser un simple ladrón de joyas. No le robaban a nadie que no tuviera muchos millones, así que lo que hacían era casi una buena acción.

Draco golpeó con la lámpara al hombre que apareció a su derecha, y el piso se llenó de vidrios rotos.

―Juro que lo mato ―repitió Harry, saltando sobre uno de los sillones y eliminando del juego a otro de los hombres.

A veces a Draco le gustaba observar a Harry luchar, porque era como si lo tuviese en la sangre. Harry no era excesivamente musculoso, pero había entrenado para defenderse desde pequeño, así que golpear, inmovilizar y noquear era algo que venía con él. Era casi como verlo bailar, aunque si Harry peleaba espectacular, bailaba horrible.

Uno de los últimos hombres arrasó con toda la colección de cactus que Harry había acumulado en una estantería de la sala, durante meses.

Draco cerró los ojos luego de inmovilizar al último de los hombres que le quedaban.

Harry se quedó mirando a aquel último hombre por algunos segundos, luego miró al caos de tierra y plantas verdes y luego volvió a mirar al hombre. Dejó caer el arma a su lado y se abalanzó hacia el último de los atacantes que quedaba en pie.

―¡Las plantas, Draco! ¡Mira lo que le hizo a las plantas! ―se quejó Harry golpeando al hombre de un puñetazo que lo tiró al piso.

―Creo que tenemos peores problemas que las plantas, Harry ―dijo Draco cauteloso, tomando a Harry de la mano.

Los vecinos seguramente habrían llamado a la policía, y frente a ellos Harry y Draco no podían hacer lo mismo que frente a un puñado de hombres dispuestos a matarlos. Así que no les quedaban más de diez minutos para salir de ahí.

―Están en la cocina ―dijo Harry seriamente. Draco entendió de inmediato a qué se referían.

Draco caminó hacia la cocina a coger las mochilas de emergencia. Harry subió al segundo piso a limpiar posibles pistas que relacionaran la casa con ellos (la base de datos de las huellas dactilares era fácil de hackear) y a buscar el resto de armas que quedaban ahí, no querían hacer de esto algo más complicado.

Cuando Harry llegó al garaje, Draco ya tenía todo listo. Dejaron las armas dentro del maletero y Harry se subió al asiento del copiloto.

―Pasaremos inadvertido en este auto ―dijo Harry en un débil intento de broma. Era un Aston Martin Rapide de color plateado que costaba más de lo que Harry le gustaba pensar, pero que era una de las pocas cosas materiales que ambos apreciaban. Aunque Draco no le dejaba manejarlo.

―Ponte el cinturón de seguridad ―dijo Draco como toda respuesta, sonriendo, con dientes y todo, como cada vez que podía manejar el auto.

Cuando la puerta del garaje se abrió, Draco aceleró y atravesó casi volando entre el par de autos patrulla que venían por la calle.

5.

―¿Me das la mantequilla? ―preguntó Harry distraídamente mientras miraba las noticias.

―No lo van a decir ―comentó Draco, pasándole la mantequilla y sentándose junto a él―. Jamás van a aceptar que un grupo de desconocidos entró al banco más seguro de mundo y robó un puñado de papeles.

―Y códigos de seguridad y bonos ―agregó Harry, untando sus tostadas con mantequilla ―. Sí, ya sé.

―Porque si estás acá por la fama, Potter, estás perdiendo admiradores ―dijo Draco, acomodando los lentes de Harry que se estaban deslizando por el puente de su nariz.

―Muy chistoso, Draco ―se quejó Harry―. Obvio que no estoy en el negocio por eso.

Y Draco obviamente lo sabía, por algo llevaban más de cinco años juntos, y vivos, que era lo más importante en la clase de vida que tenían.

Harry se dedicó a comer sus tostadas y Draco se sirvió otra taza de té mientras la televisión llenaba el cómodo silencio.

―Harry ―comenzó Draco, cautelosamente.

Luego del incidente en la casa de Harry, cuando habían muerto todos los cactus que Harry tenía en la estantería de la sala, ambos habían salidos del país por diferentes vuelos para encontrarse en el departamento que Draco tenía en Islandia ya que necesitaban mantenerse fuera del radar por un tiempo y no era como si necesitaran trabajar.

Harry respondió con un 'mmh' medio distraído mientras vertía su atención hacia uno de sus celulares.

―Tu casa en Londres… ―comenzó Draco y ganó la atención inmediata de Harry.

―¿Qué pasa con ella? ―dijo Harry, un poco a la defensiva―. No podemos volver a ella ―agregó.

―Sé que no podemos volver, Harry. Pero, ¿no quieres volver a Londres en algún momento? Tus amigos siguen allá.

―Claro que quiero volver ―dijo Harry, dejando de lado su celular y enfrentando a Draco.

―Compremos algo ―dijo Draco y no podía creer que había salido así de fácil. Así de rápido, sin las complicaciones y vueltas que en general se daba cuando debía hablar de _sentimientos_ con Harry.

Porque durante esos cinco años, sí que habían hablado de sentimientos, aunque Draco intentara eliminar esos momentos de su mente. En general, las cosas con Harry eran simples, y se habían dado tan paulatinamente que cada cosa que siguió (odiarse a primera vista, molestarse como si fuera una competencia, coquetear descaradamente, coger en la oscuridad de una de las casa seguras luego de finalizar un trabajo, comenzar a escoger trabajos juntos, hacer coincidir las vacaciones, etcétera) parecía el paso natural de la anterior.

Nunca se habían complicado con declaraciones de amor porque no era así como ellos eran y porque en el fondo no lo necesitaban. Para qué, si Harry sabía que Draco tomaría una bala por él, aunque preferiblemente dispararía primero.

Como fuera.

―¿Algo juntos? ―preguntó estúpidamente Harry, haciendo todo más difícil.

―Sí, juntos, tu y yo. En Londres ―aclaró Draco, removiéndose incómodo en la silla bajo el escrutinio de Harry.

―Pero tú tienes casa en Londres ―dijo Harry, sin dejar de mirarlo.

―Es de mis padres. Prácticamente vivía contigo, ¿no?

―Desde hacía años ―agregó Harry, sonriendo.

―No es como si pasáramos todo nuestro en tiempo en Londres, de todas maneras.

―Quizás deberíamos tomarnos unas vacaciones más largas ―meditó Harry.

―¿Escoger una bonita pieza en un hotel y no salir por una semana de la cama?

―Y podríamos hablar con tu madre para que nos ayude a buscar una casa.

―Estaría encantada y dejaría de amenazarme.

―Aunque tu padre seguirá odiándome.

―Obvio que sí, Potter, piensa que es por tu culpa que vivo en estas condiciones ―agregó Draco, mirando hacia el departamento.

Estaba bastante desordenado y Harry tenía una manía un poco paranoica de esconder armas en los lugares más ridículos (y útiles), de esconder dinero detrás de los cuadros y de coleccionar cactus o cualquier tipo de plantas que crecieran en el sitio que estuvieran en el momento (lo cual era complicado, y una pérdida de tiempo según Draco, porque ellos no pasaban más de un mes en cada sitio).

―Quizás deberíamos pensar en un sitio más estable, ¿sabes?―dijo Harry luego de un rato―. Quiero tener un jardín al que pueda, en efecto, cuidar.

―Quizás sí deberíamos hacerlo ―dijo Draco después de mirar un buen rato hacia su taza―. Y, ¿por qué no nos casamos también?

―Estoy hablando en serio, Draco ―se quejó Harry, levantando la vista para mirar a Draco―. Sabes que me gusta lo que hago, que correr de un país a otro es emocionante, que un día acá y otro quizás en qué ciudad del mundo, pero…

―Estaba hablando en serio ―interrumpió Draco―. ¿Por qué no pensaste que estaba hablando en serio? ―se quejó Draco, levantándose de la mesa.

―¿Qué? Sí, obvio que sí. Digo, si es que era en serio. Es que tu nunca. Draco. ¿En serio? ¿Casarnos?

―Dios, Potter, tu cerebro debe ser un sitio tan triste.

―Ja ja ja. Draco. Dije que sí. Casémonos.

―Quizás deberíamos empezar de nuevo. Más lento, ¿paso a paso?

―Vacaciones. Casa. Y luego veremos.

FIN.


End file.
